Castiel's First Time
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: After the brothel incident, Castiel is even more nervous about losing his virginity. But there's a girl Dean found on a hunt just a week later. Castiel discovers he wants things of her he really shouldn't at all. Two/Three-shot. PLEASE R&R!
1. Heat

**Summary: **After the brothel incident, Castiel is even more nervous about losing his virginity. But there's a girl Dean found on a hunt just a week later. Castiel discovers he wants things of her he really shouldn't at all. Two/Three-shot. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **This story shouldn't be very long although I will try to make the chapters longer than usual. ENJOY! xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Castiel's First Time **

**Chapter One: Heat **

She was sleeping. Castiel, in the two weeks he'd known her, had always thought her to be so beautiful, especially when she was sleeping. Her name was Bailey White and she was twenty-seven years old. Both he and Dean had rescued her from a demon attack in Denver, Colorado, and Dean had taken her with them so he could drop her off with friends three states away. Beneath those soft, silk-like eyelids were two stunning dark blue orbs, with an almost purple colour joining the blue of the iris. Her nose was small, straight and had a pointed tip, and her lips were stunningly shaped and full. Her skin was slightly tanned, from what Castiel could see of it right now, mostly unblemished. Her small hands rested close to each other, one on the white, cotton covered pillow and the other on the cotton covered mattress, both with their dainty fingers curled into loose fists. She lay on her side at the moment, dark blonde locks which were loosely curled rested over her shoulders, those stunning lips slightly pouted and parted as she slept. Castiel had to resist the urge to run a hand through those soft locks of hair, he had to resist pressing a kiss to her cheek because he shouldn't feel this way. It was sinful…wrong to feel this way…wasn't it? She stirred in her sleep and rolled over so she was facing him, some of the hair falling forward and covering her strikingly beautiful face. Castiel couldn't resist now and he reached forward, brushing the fallen hair over her shoulders with the rest of it. She grimaced as she slept, gripping the pillows a little before settling again.

He studied the gorgeous curves of her body, and then he saw her cleavage. Something inside him burned up and he felt his cheeks flushing, and that's when he gasped as he felt something stiffen between his legs. The heat inside him was unbearable and he realised he had an erection. He looked down and blushed when he saw it, turning as he heard a soft humming sound come from Bailey's lips.

"Cas?"

The angel jumped a mile and turned to see Dean looking at him with half-sleep-filled confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Castiel replied, trying to cover up his erection, "Just sitting quietly."

"Why are you here? Do you need anything?" Dean asked.

_Bailey. I need Bailey. _

"No, I just…I thought you were having a nightmare but…it seems you aren't…and…I…umm…I'll just leave now."

Castiel disappeared in a flutter of wings, the force of his leaving disturbing Bailey's sleep.

"Dean?" She asked, Dean sitting on her bed slowly, "Was that Cas?"

"Yeah…something's rattled his cage." Dean said, Bailey looking immediately concerned.

"Is he okay? Could it be dangerous?" She asked.

Dean realised what was going on and he shook his head, letting out a chuckle.

"No…it's not dangerous."

-TBC-

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? I'd love to know! Thanks for reading so far! XXXXXXXXXX **


	2. Decisions

**Summary: **After the brothel incident, Castiel is even more nervous about losing his virginity. But there's a girl Dean found on a hunt just a week later. Castiel discovers he wants things of her he really shouldn't at all. Two/Three-shot. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**

* * *

Castiel's First Time **

**Chapter Two: Decisions  
**

The next time Castiel saw Bailey, she'd just taken a shower and was drying her hair with a towel. Because her house was destroyed, she didn't have the luxury of a hairdryer, only clothes and basic toiletries. She couldn't wait to get to her friends. But there was something inside her that didn't want to leave…she didn't know what it was but she didn't want to go. Castiel saw her practically body that was clad in a towel and apparently nothing else and he blushed ridiculously.

"Oh, sorry, Cas." Bailey said, "You don't have to look at me if it's embarrassing…I'll get my clothes and go in the bathroom."

Castiel turned to say something but stopped, looking away as her naked back was revealed to him. He saw everything, that beautifully shaped back, the backs of those stunning, long legs and…he found himself staring and turned away.

"Cas?" She asked, clearly having turned around, "Is everything okay with you?"

He heard the ruffling of clothes and then he felt a gentle hand on his arm and he looked at Bailey nervously, seeing her fully dressed and grimacing at him. Was he causing her pain? He hoped not.

"Cas, what's wrong? You look…well…" She began, "Nervous…all shook up. Is everything alright?"

Castiel nodded, swallowing thickly and trying to stop himself from blushing.

"Okay, what is it?" Bailey asked, tired of him trying to hide it, "Just come out and say it, Cas!"

Castiel vanished and Bailey closed her eyes, covering them with her hands and sighing.

"Oh, Cas…I'm sorry," She whispered, suddenly, for some unknown reason, feeling tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry…"

That's when she realised why she was getting upset, and the realisation scared her so much, she ended up running to the bathroom to vomit.

_

* * *

The fire was hot, and the oxygen was leaving Bailey's body faster and faster with every breath. Her home, her treasures, everything was just being destroyed in one fell swoop. She knew her time was ending and she closed her eyes as she lay on the bedroom floor, thinking of her family, her friends and Dean and Castiel. Just as she was about to give up, she heard glass smash and felt two hands on her body, lifting her from the ground and then she felt cold air, different fabrics and two hands on her face…then two more on her body. _

Bailey shot up, sweat dripping down her body as she awoke from the nightmare of the day she lost everything. She felt a gentle hand on her forehead and one on her back and she swallowed weakly, looking to see Castiel sat by her side with nothing but concern in his eyes.

"Bailey? Bailey, it's alright." Castiel promised, "Take a deep breath."

Bailey did and leaned towards Castiel, resting against the angel's shoulder. Castiel wasn't sure of what to do and he found himself stuttering, blushing yet again. He was sick of blushing.

"Hold me, Cas…"

Castiel was so nervous, but he wrapped his arms around Bailey, feeling her turn and bury her face in his neck.

"Cas…" She whispered.

"Yes, Bailey?" Castiel replied.

"Thank you for watching over me."

"Any time." The angel whispered, noticing how much of Bailey's skin was currently being revealed and blushing once more, moving his arms and pushing her gently back onto the mattress.

He took a deep breath and kissed her forehead, stroking her hair and looking into her beautiful dark blue eyes. She smiled weakly up at him and he covered her with the sheets, hands trembling as they almost touched her chest.

"Sleep now, Bailey."

* * *

"Dude, just tell her!" Dean chuckled, "If you want my opinion, I think she likes you too."

Castiel looked away and pulled nervously at his fingers, unable to meet Dean's gaze. They were sat in a diner, waiting for an order when Castiel had told Dean he had feelings for Bailey.

"I can't." He said, "She'll be gone tomorrow…"

"Then make tonight count." Dean told him, "Come on. I'll head out for the night, you know…just in case."

"Dean, I wouldn't know the first thing to do or to say. I've never been…I…" Castiel stammered, "I don't know how…"

"Cas, all you need to do is be honest." Dean began, "Look, I'm not one to do chick-flick moments, but women like honesty."

Castiel nodded and looked to his hands, still pulling his fingers.

"I…I may never see her again." He whispered.

"Dude, you're an angel. Just zap to her and come back to us when you want." Dean laughed.

"I can't do that. You know I can't." Castiel replied, "There's an Apocalypse to worry about, Dean."

"Take my advice and just go for it." Dean said, Castiel nodding in response.

Castiel took a really deep breath and began to shake, knowing that tonight he may lose his virginity, or he may get his heart broken.

He left in a flutter of wings, reappearing in the motel room to find Bailey sat reading a book.

"Hey, Cas." She said softly, noticing that the angel looked quite sad, "What is it?"

"You're leaving us tomorrow…" He said quietly, looking to his feet and fidgeting where he stood.

Bailey was completely confused as to why he was so sad, and she put her book on the nightstand, moving over to him and taking his hand.

"Yes, I'm leaving tomorrow…what's wrong?"

Castiel couldn't meet her eyes and Bailey picked up on his nervousness, releasing his hand. But to her surprise, the angel reached out and grabbed it again, pulling her close and hugging her tight. Bailey patted his back and rubbed it, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Cas, what's with you…? You've been acting weird for days…"

Castiel took a deep breath and looked into Bailey's eyes, seeing the concern and the pain he was causing her.

"I…I have these feelings…whenever I'm around you…" Castiel said, barely audibly, "I can't control them and it frightens me…"

Bailey gasped and cupped Castiel's cheek.

"I have feelings for you, Castiel. It's okay to feel that way." She said softly, Castiel's head snapping up in response, "I feel things for you too, Castiel. I don't want to leave tomorrow, but I have to."

"I…I imagine things…imagine you with me…" The angel continued, "And I can't stop it…it's not just lust…it's more…"

"Oh, Cas…don't say it…"

"I love you."

Bailey's eyes closed and she sighed, covering her eyes with her hands.

"If you don't love me, I understand…but I just want to love you for one night…" Castiel whispered.

"Cas…that's not right…that's cruel." Bailey breathed, "I can't just sleep with you and leave you…not if you love me, that's cruel, Cas!"

"I want to love you, Bailey…" Castiel whispered, "When you leave us tomorrow I won't have to love anyone else, because you'll have taken the one thing that is precious to me…"

"Cas, what are you saying?" Bailey asked.

The girl was so scared about what was happening right now. This angel, an angel of God was asking her to take his virginity…this could _not_ be happening.

"Take my virginity…" Castiel whispered, "I want you to take it…and I wouldn't have it any other way, Bailey."

Bailey closed her eyes, sighing and biting her lip. She was left with a huge dilemma. She really did have feelings for Castiel, and she didn't really want to leave either him or Dean. But could she take his innocence like that? Could she do that to him, just love him and leave him that way?

This decision, which was surprising to Bailey, was one of the most difficult she'd ever had to make in her life.

-TBC-

* * *

**Will she? Won't she? Thanks for reading so far! xxx **


	3. Unknown Pleasures

**Summary: **After the brothel incident, Castiel is even more nervous about losing his virginity. But there's a girl Dean found on a hunt just a week later. Castiel discovers he wants things of her he really shouldn't at all. Two/Three-shot. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Okay, here comes the final chapter. ENJOY! xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Castiel's First Time **

**Chapter Three: Unknown Pleasures**

Bailey looked up at the angel and slid their hands together, locking the motel room door and then leading him to the bed. They sat down and Bailey cupped Castiel's cheek tenderly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked, the angel nodding in response, "Okay, relax then."

Castiel tried to, he tried so hard to and he finally did, Bailey smiling at him sweetly.

"Close your eyes and stay relaxed."

Castiel held her hand in his own and did as Bailey asked, feeling the weight in the bed shift as Bailey moved a little closer. He was about to ask what she was doing and as he opened his mouth, Bailey pressed her soft, silk-like lips to his slightly chapped ones. Castiel opened his eyes and gazed into Bailey's, the look in her eyes just telling him it was alright and that she was going to take care of him. The angel's eyes drifted closed, as did Bailey's as she moved her lips slowly, teaching Castiel how to kiss. His arms wound around her, almost uncertainly as she gave him his first kiss. When it was broken, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled gently at each other. Castiel looked into Bailey's eyes and breathed those dangerous words again.

"I love you."

Bailey nodded and just pulled Castiel close, fingers running through the back of his hair as she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. She got a shock when she felt him kissing her neck, moving her dark blonde locks out of the way to get at the soft skin he'd imagined he'd be able to touch some day. Now though, Castiel was caressing this skin, kissing this skin and his heart was racing in his chest. Bailey's small hands slid under Castiel's trenchcoat and suit jacket, pushing it from his shoulders. Castiel removed his hands from her body, moving back to kiss her lips. He pulled the coat and jacket from his body, dropping them on the floor and moving to pull his tie off. He did so and then as Bailey started to unfasten his shirt, he panicked.

"Bailey…" he breathed, "Please can we slow down…?"

Bailey looked back at the angel's frightened eyes and smiled, cupping his cheeks and kissing his lips.

"We have all night."

They nuzzled noses as Bailey pulled off her short-sleeved shirt, leaving her in just a vest-top and her jeans. She straddled Castiel's lap and kissed him tenderly, running her fingers through his thick, dark hair that was like soft velvet, pressing a kiss to his forehead and pressing hers to his.

"Cas…I…"

"Don't leave me…" Castiel whispered, "Let me love you…"

"Cas, I don't know if I can do this…I'm sorry…"

"Bailey, please…please, I love you," Castiel begged, "After tonight, I'll never have to love again. I'll be complete after this…"

Bailey climbed off of Castiel and looked to her hands.

"I can't do this…" She breathed, tears falling down her face.

"Why not?" The angel asked, "Don't you want me…?"

"Oh, God! Cas, of course I want you!" Bailey cried.

"Don't you like me?"

"That's just it," She whispered, "I don't like you, Cas…I love you."

Castiel gasped as those last three words came out and he stared at Bailey who sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"I love you and if we do this…tomorrow's just going to be even harder…'cause it's not like we can stay together, right?"

Castiel looked so sad when she could finally meet his eyes.

"Let us just have tonight then. We'll make it special…we'll make it count…" Castiel said, "Please…make love with me…"

Bailey looked up at the angel and then kissed him again, both of them in tears as they kissed again. She straddled his lap again and kissed him deeply, fingers slowly unfastening the buttons of the white dress shirt before it was pushed with elegance from his shoulders, the angel pulling it off and dropping it to the floor. They kissed and held each other some more, Bailey gasping as the angel's warm hands ended up flush against her bare stomach, Castiel looking down and pulling the vest-top over her head to reveal a beautiful torso, ample breasts partially hidden behind a black silk bra. Castiel blushed and gasped, looking down to see that he had an erection again. He blushed even more then.

"Hey," Bailey said softly and gently, tenderly cupping Castiel's cheek, "That's supposed to happen, don't worry."

Castiel became nervous as she leaned into his ear.

"I find it flattering that you get hard when you just see my top half…"

The angel gulped and closed his eyes, gasping as she placed a hand on his chest. She was feeling his heartbeat. Like hers, it was beating insanely and she kissed his lips again.

"Relax, sweetheart." She whispered, "Relax."

Castiel nodded and Bailey kissed him lightly to try and help him, feeling his hands move to her jeans. He unfastened the button, and then the zip and he took a deep breath as Bailey climbed from the bed, the denim dropping and pooling around her feet. She was wearing panties that matched the bra but she had a pair of the most luscious hips Castiel had ever seen, her stunning, long legs bare and, as he found when she straddled his waist again and he put his hands on them, so silky and smooth he wanted to just stroke them all day. Bailey kissed his cheek, then his neck and shoulders before reaching his chest, kissing around that and back up to his lips, fingers moving to work on his pants. They were unfastened and Castiel pulled them off himself, socks and shoes going with them so, like Bailey, he was in his underwear. He ended up on all fours before he leaned into her neck and kissed it gently.

"You're so beautiful, Bailey." He whispered, "I love you."

"Oh, I love you too, Cas…" Bailey replied, sighing as Castiel kissed down her shoulders, across her chest and then back up in a straight line from the middle of her chest, up her neck and to her lips.

Carefully, Bailey lay back against the pillows and Castiel moved in between her parted legs, settling above her and kissing her lips again. Her hands moved to rest against his sides in loose fists and she sat up slightly, resting on her elbows as Castiel unfastened her bra (after two minutes of trying, bless him), revealing her stunningly shaped and sized breasts. He took them in and then kissed the left one, feeling the impulse to take the nipple in his mouth. He did and he felt Bailey fall back against the mattress, her hands in her hair as she shivered beneath his lips and let out a soft moan.

"Cas…"

Castiel smiled and kissed across her chest to the other side, caressing that breast with his lips and feeling Bailey shiver again. He kissed gently down her stomach in a line straight down the middle, circling her belly button and then reaching her hips. Bailey's hands cupped his face and he moved back up, kissing her lips tenderly and gasping as her fingers wrapped around the hem of his boxers.

"Bailey…?" He asked, Bailey smiling gently.

"If you want to make love properly, these will have to come off, honey." She told him, Castiel nodding and closing his eyes as she sat up, pushing the boxers down.

Castiel pulled them off and reached for her underwear, feeling her hands cover his own. They looked into each other's eyes as they pulled the panties off, Bailey kicking them off before grabbing a foil packet.

"Hold still." She said, kissing him and opening the packet before sliding the condom onto Castiel, feeling him buck in response, "I said hold still, cheeky boy."

Castiel couldn't contain his smile anymore and he kissed Bailey's lips again, settling between her legs and suddenly realising that around his erection it was warm…and wet. He looked at Bailey whose eyes were shut and then looked down. He'd just entered her fully and he hadn't even realised. She lifted her hips against his and then he felt it. It was so…amazing…that one movement sent sparks of love flying through him. Slowly, he began to thrust in return, and the love making began.

* * *

Castiel tensed as he came, Bailey pulling him closer and kissing his lips as they came down from their high, the angel slowly pulling out and settling beside her.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Cas."

"What are we going to do?" He asked, "When tomorrow comes…?"

"I don't know." Bailey answered honestly, looking up at him with tearful eyes before moving closer and resting on her side and winding her arms around the angel.

Castiel held her back and kissed her forehead, pressing his cheek to her head and cradling her close.

"Stay with me…" He whispered, Bailey sighing and closing her eyes.

"This is why I had second thoughts…how are we gonna part tomorrow?" Bailey asked, tears escaping her stunning blue eyes.

Castiel had the very answer for that.

* * *

The next morning, the couple stood by Bailey's friend's house and Castiel made sure she understood the answer he'd given her the night before.

"So when all this is over…you'll come back to me…?" Bailey asked, Castiel nodding in response and kissing her gently.

"If you pray to me, I'll hear you and I'll reply so you can hear me…" He whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Bailey replied, "I'll see you soon, huh?"

A tear fell from her eyes as one did from Castiel's.

"Yes, you'll see me soon."

They shared one more passionate kiss, Dean looking disgusted from where he sat.

"Goodbye, Bailey."

"Bye, Castiel."

Castiel climbed into the Impala with Dean, eyes never leaving Bailey's as they drove away. Yes…he'd go back for her without a doubt, and Bailey could live in peace knowing he'd return to her.

-The End-

* * *

**I loved writing that! I hope you enjoyed reading! Thanks for all the support throughout! I LOVE YOU ALL! xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
